The Heart of Bliss Islands
by Kawaii Tokyo Angel
Summary: A girl, whose parents died a while after she was born, named Lotus, discovers a book in her room that tells her how to find her deepest secret written by her mother who died after her father. But what is her secret? COMPLETE SUMMARY IN PROFILE
1. Prologue: My Story

**This is my first attempt to write a real fanfic story (other than my other one which are just random plays) so please be easy on me! _I ALSO WANT TO THANKS TO CHIBIHACHI, REBELNEKO, AND DMGP FOR THE REVIEWS ON MY OTHER FANFIC!_**

**Disclaimer: **Yes… I know! It's somewhat based on Kingdom Hearts but, in the prologue…I OWN EVERYTHING! That means Lotus and Maxus are mine and any other characters mentioned! You won't see any Kingdom Hearts material until Chapter 1 soo…

_**Prologue:**_

**My Story**

Hi! I'm Lotus Fruitica. My nickname is Lo. I'm your average teenage girl in matters of daily life but, when I find myself in a situation that left me breath taken; things aren't so average.

My parents, AnaLi and Rintaru, died of an unknown cause. Or at least… I think it's unknown. I haven't really asked my adopted parents because I'm afraid of the truth. I mean what if they died because of me? I would never live with myself. As strange as they are, they probably would say:

"_They died of old age and blah blah blah."_

Puulease! I wouldn't fall for that! My parents had me in their 20s so they couldn't possibly have died of old age!

Anyhow, as you can tell… I'm adopted! The Fruitica family adopted me. My adopted parents, Kari and Mau, are so awesome! When they adopted me, they had a 2-year old boy with them. Right now, he's 16 years old and his name is Maxus. He's my adopted brother who is two years older than me. I'm 14. Maxus is like one of my best friends. We both skateboard and do many other things together. Funny thing! He is the total opposite of me! He likes black; I like pink! We both have two different personalities, too!

Well anyways! What I really wanted to tell you was that I have been having these weird dreams about a golden brown book with the texture of a worn-out canvas board. When the book opens a green light shows through. Weird thing is that the book is floating in the water. Also, this voice, keeps saying:

"**Look under the niche**

**And you will see**

**The past; the truth**

**And who you will be"**

Strange, huh? But what does it or they mean when it says- "and who you will be"?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**For a list of main and extra characters check my profile. It will be up before chappy 1. Just please be patient! I'm recovering from a trauma called… dadadaaaa EXAMS!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Realistic Dream

**Interested yet? Please recommend my story to others! It is very interesting…or at least I find it interesting. Anyways, I really need reviews for some feedback on what needs to be fixed or any advice. Uh… let me shut up! I'm sure you're anxious.**

**Disclaimer: **I own everything except for Riku and Destiny Island! They belong to Kingdom Hearts which I DO NOT own. (I also do not own Roxas, which is in my authoress note)

**_CHAPTER 1: A Realistic Dream_**

It was a warm day in Tokyo, a day of happiness for all students! Why? I'm glad you asked!

Professor Agritaru was rambling on about how he wanted his students to have a safe and healthy summer. Of course, no one was listening; they just wanted the bell to ring so they could zoom out of the room.

Professor Agritaru continued his lecture, "And don't forget to read! Reading makes the world go 'round."

"I thought it was love that made the world go 'round," retorted a foolish student.

"No, Lin, love is for squares," the professor said in his nasal voice.

Lin and the professor continued on as everyone else was discussing their summer plans. Three girls were sitting in the back corner of the room by the open window that gave a good overlook of Tokyo.

"So Lotus, where are you going on vacation this summer?" asked Ilani.

"Mmmiii… I don't really think I'm going anywhere exotic this year," replied Lotus having a dazed look.

Kia commented on the moment, "But…I don't understand. Last year, you went to Hong Kong, and the year before that the Philippines, and the year before that-"

"Okay! I get it, Kia," Lotus said with annoyance.

Ilani was a little turned off by Lotus's no vacation thing since Lotus always brought back pictures of far away places Ilani always dreamed of visiting, "But… Lotus, why not?" she managed.

BRRRRRRING! The bell rang! The school year was over! The doors busted open! Professor Agritaru was practically knocked over by the stampede of students. The students were free! Free at last!

Kia made an irrational comment, "SCHOOL-IS-OUT!"

"No, really! I would have never figured that out," Ilani remarked sarcastically.

Lotus broke the tension between Kia and Ilani, "C'mon guys let's go to the ice cream parlor! I'm buyin'."

The three girls ran down the gray sidewalk as blown away cherry blossom petals encircled them. They saw children of all heights running down ally ways and corners to start their summer break. The girls finally reached the ice cream parlor just to see it overflowing with kids their age. They hesitated to go in but, realized they had all summer, and stayed.

"I think of ice cream as the flavor of freedom," Kia said with glee.

"There goes Kia with her retarded puns," Ilani said with no emotion.

"They're not retarded, their genuine," said Kia confidently.

Ilani got annoyed and fired back," You're just a little-,"

"OKAY! What flavor would you like?" Lotus retorted breaking the tension once again.

As Ilani and Kia gave each other piercing stares, Lotus took out her pink and black satin coin purse.

Lotus then realized that no one answered her question, "Hello! I asked a question!"

"_Oh sorry Lotus, my best friend in the whole wide world_! I'll have Marshmallow Fudge," Kia said trying to make Ilani jealous. (Which didn't work by the way)

Rolling her eyes, Ilani answered, "I guess cookie dough –sigh-."

"I couldn't help but notice, Ilani, you seem so depressed," Lotus remarked.

Of course, it wouldn't be a perfect day without Kia's oblivious retorts, "Yeah! You-"

"KIA!" admonished Ilani

"Y...Y…y...yes?" Kia managed to stutter.

"Could you please lower the hyper meter?!!!!" Ilani raged.

Kia managed to say something but it was hard to make out what she said since she was mumbling.

Then, out of no where a guy with a familiar voice said, "Good afternoon! What will you be having today, ladies?"

Lotus turned around to order and to her astonishment, it was Maxus!

"Maxus! When did you start working here?" Lotus asked.

"I started today, actually. I needed a summer job and this one was a walking distance from our house sooo…,"Maxus replied open-endedly.

Kia killed the moment once again, "Does that mean free ice cream?"

Maxus answered Kia's question with hesitation, "Umm, No, not really, but today's on me!"

Lotus looked shocked even surprised that Maxus would give them free ice cream, especially on his first day working there but she thanked him. The girls all walked out of the parlor and then Lotus focused her attention on Ilani once again.

She went to Ilani, away from Kia and asked, "So…Ilani what's the matter?"

Ilani almost seemed to be crying, "I don't exactly know…I've just been having these dreams."

Lotus inevitably asking, "What kind of dreams?"

"I can't tell it's just this guy, he had hair and eyes just like mine, and he says his name is Riku. They started happening for like two weeks," Ilani explained.

"A guy? Okay…then why are you so depressed?" Lotus asked.

Ilani then shed one tear and practically yelled, "It wasn't him! It was where he was at!"

"Where he was _at _?" Lotus asked.

Ilani than calmed down and said, "Yeah…it looked exactly like Destiny Island. You know where I was born."

Lotus looked down at the ground as if it had all the answers and said, "That's strange yet interesting!"

Kia retorted, "I, too, think this summer will be interesting!"

Lotus ignored Kia and said, "You know, maybe your dream is related to mine, remember?"

"Is that the one with the dancing palm trees?" Kia ignorantly shouted out.

"NO! The one with the book floating in the water, duh!" Lotus said with annoyance.

Ilani paused and then realized what Lotus said and then she commented, "Oh yeah, that one! Maybe you're right!"

Kia, of course brightened up the moment, "_Yeah, _like Destiny _Island _and a book floating in _water_!"

"I'm glad you caught up on that one, Kia!" Ilani stated sarcastically.

"Kia, when I said "related to" I didn't mean have the same content, I meant maybe it has some message that we aren't seeming to get," Lotus managed to say keeping her cool.

Ilani thought about it for a while but had trouble putting the pieces together and asked Kia, "Hey, Kia, have you been having weird dreams lately?"

Lotus whispered in Ilani's ear, "Kia thinks everything is weird!"

Ilani gave a look that seemed to spread silence amongst them, "No…I'm serious! Maybe we have some connection, some bond."

"Naw…nothing out of the ordinary, just Lotus becoming a princess," Kia said not realizing what she just stated.

"I also think this summer will be interesting. I have a strange feeling," Ilani said looking up at the sky.

The girls were walking home from the park. Lotus looked at her watch and it was 7o'clock!

Lotus went ballistic trying to think of a quick route to her house! "Guys, I really have to go! It's 7!"

"Hold up there Cinderella! Don't lose a shoe!" Ilani said with humor and sarcasm to Lotus.

"Um…Lotu-," Kia tried to say.

"Not right now! Call me later! I have to go!" Lotus said

"Turn around!" Kia and Ilani said laughing.

"Huh?" Lotus turned around and there she saw her house, not even realizing it at first. She blushed and went up to her door.

"We'll call you when we get home," shouted Ilani.

"Okay, bye!" Lotus said waving bye and closing the door behind her.

Lotus walks in her house and hears the TV on. Her mother pops out randomly.

"Sweetheart, look, Maxus! He's on TV!" Mrs. Fruitica said with a basket of fresh baked bread in her hands.

Lotus ran to the TV and there she saw Maxus's face practically kissing the camera lens. There was a huge headline at the top of the TV screen: **_ICE CREAM FANTASTICO!_**

An anonymous voice asked, "So how do you attract the customers here?"

Maxus said conceitedly, "Well… It all starts when-"

_DO YOU OR SOMEBODY YOU KNOW NEED A JOB? WELL, THAT'S TOO BAD BECAUSE WE CAN'T HELP YOU! _

A commercial cut off Maxus.

RING! RING! The telephone in her bedroom startled Lotus as she stared at the very obnoxious commercial on TV that cut Maxus off.

"Hello?" Lotus answered.

"HEY LOTUS!" Kia said in her loud voice.

"MY EARS!" Ilani and Lotus screamed in unison.

"Sorry!" Kia apologized.

"Hey, Lotus did you see your brother on TV?" Ilani asked.

"How could you miss him?" Lotus answered sarcastically.

They all laughed at the fact that Maxus's head looked so huge on TV.

Kia asked and broke the laughter, "So anyways what do you think it's going to be like in 10th grade?"

"It's the first night and you're already thinking of that already?" Ilani asked in confusion.

Lotus went to Kia's rescue and said, "No, Kia is actually right! This year we have Mrs. Tisho."

"What about her?" Kia asked.

Lotus explained, "Other students who've had her said she possesses magical powers!"

"Yeah, but that could just be a rumor," Kia explained with some real sense for once.

"I did hear she has potions in a box behind her desk," kidded Ilani.

Kia was a bit puzzled "Isn't she the chemistry teacher? Hello? They're called chemicals!"

"Hey Kia, when did you start using common sense?" questioned Lotus.

Kia was oblivious, "What…I?"

"It was a trick to test you! We know Mrs. Tisho isn't some magic genie," Ilani said thinking Kia got the joke by now.

"And we know those aren't potions in that box," Lotus said laughing.

Kia was speechless, "Oh…I"

"You have so much potential, you just don't realize it," Lotus said trying to ease Kia's confusion.

"But…I," Kia tried to manage a few words.

"Yeah! I mean you get A's and B's," proclaimed Ilani.

"I know…it's just…well…I," baffled Kia.

"Don't sweat it, Kia," Lotus said trying to save Kia the trouble.

"What? I don't get it," Kia finally managed to say.

"You'll get it eventually!" humored Ilani.

"Oh, real funny guys!" Kia said playing along.

Ilani and Kia were laughing hysterically at Kia's oblivion.

"Oh guys! I have to go, dinner's ready," Lotus said smelling the aroma of dumplings in her kitchen.

"Okay, bye!" Ilani and Kia said together.

Lotus hung the phone up and noticed a beam of light showing through the rim of one of her floorboards. The floorboard started shaking and eventually it popped off. There, in the darkness of her room she saw it but couldn't believe it.

Lotus said with shock, "Oh my goodness…this can't be real."

** TO BE CONTINUED…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kawaii Tokyo Angel (KTA or Kawaii)**

**KTA: **Mwahahaha! Cliffhangers shall inherit the world! –Eye twitch-

**Kia: **Can I have some pie?

**KTA: **(continues laughing evilly)

**Roxas: **Ice cream! Where?

**Maxus: **Kawaii! What is up with that commercial break?

**KTA:** Shut up!

**Kia:** But I want pie!

**KTA:** (throws pie at Kia's face) COMPLIMENTS OF THE CHEF!!!!!

**KTA: **Keep checking to see what Lotus saw!

**Kia:** (eating pie off her face) Bye!


	3. Chapter 2: The Shukumei

Sorry, for not updating earlier. I was in a stage of mental block, but I recovered (hehe). This chappy will be short compared to my previous chappy, but I'm sure you only care about the cliffhanger so I'm just going to let you read. (I'm sure you don't even read this so whatever). THANKS TO CHIBIHACHI AND KIMITALA FOR THE REVIEWS ON CH. 1.

**Disclaimer:** I own everything in this chapter. The only thing I don't own is Riku in my authoress note.

_Also I'm going to use "Mrs. Frutica" for Lotus's adopted mother instead of saying mom so you don't get confused when I mention Lotus's biological mother._

We left off:

_Lotus said with shock, "Oh my goodness…this can't be real."_

**Chapter 2: The Shukumei**

_(shukumei means fate (destiny) in Japanese- OK enough of these shenanigans)_

She walked cautiously towards the gleaming figure. It puffed out a shimmery powder that landed on Lotus's clothes.

Lotus became aware of the object and said, "This is the book, the book from my dreams."

She picked up the book that seemed to be ancient. She noticed not a single speck of dust landed on it. _Strange! _She could easily read the cover. It read THE SHUKUMEI. Under it read THE PAST AND FATE OF LOTUS HIKARU SINTARO. She realized her last name was Sintaro on the book.

"Sintaro?" she asked herself, "How could this be? It must be my biological father's last name."

Then, a green light beamed from the book. The room became all windy. Papers went flying in the air. The book became so heavy, all of the sudden, that she dropped it on the floor. The drop shook the whole house. The wind stopped. Lotus knew someone was going to bust in her room so she hid the book under her bed.

The door flung open. It was Mrs. Fruitica "Honey-"

"I can explain…I," She interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Fruitica said with confusion.

"Did you feel the whole house shake?" Lotus asked with nervousness.

"No." Mrs. Fruitica replied.

"Did you hear a boom?" Lotus asked in oblivion.

"No." Mrs. Fruitica replied again.

"Oh…okay. Um…never mind," Lotus said feeling to make sure the book was still under her bed to ensure herself that she wasn't dreaming.

Mrs. Fruitica stared at Lotus skeptically for five seconds and said jumping back to reality, "Um… dinner's ready so you can just."

"All right, can I bring it up here?" Lotus asked.

"Why, sweetheart, we always eat together," Mrs.Fruitica asked in disappointment.

Lotus replied trying to sound convincing, "I just need to be alone."

"Um…okay," Mrs. Fruitica seemed to say unwillingly.

Lotus followed Mrs. Fruitica downstairs to get her dinner and then went back upstairs. She really wanted to see the book. She was a little shocked at the fact that no one felt the whole house shaking or heard that boom. For the first time in her life, she felt like she might have been hallucinating. She couldn't think that. It was real- all of it. She wasn't dreaming. She wasn't hallucinating. This was reality.

She reached for the book under her bed and pulled it out. She was afraid to pick it up just in case that strange occurrence happened again. She flipped to the first page, and it read:

**The Past & Fate **

**Of**

**Lotus Hikaru Sintaro **

**1993-?**

She turned the page again and she saw a letter addressed to her.

_My Dearest Lotus,_

_We are sorry we couldn't be there as you grew up. Your father was suffering from a serious illness and he past away. As for me, I have the same illness, and I don't have a very long time to live. I know you will grow up to be a strong, intelligent, and beautiful woman. I will always be in your heart and I'll be looking down at you from heaven. We know your adopted parents will take good care of you. They are good friends of ours. I really wish I could be there to tell you everything I have to say to you but I can't. I wish I could change this all. Instead, I wrote this book as I stayed next to your father in the hospital. It explains how to find the true you and where to find it. Follow it and follow your heart. I have written instructions, drawn maps and everything else to help you. I love you more than anything._

_Love,_

_Your mother, AnaLi _

Lotus closed her eyes as tears rolled down them. She lifted her head up from the book and thought about what her mom said in the letter. She realized her mom said she was friends with the Fruitica's. She was a little raged by the fact that the Fruiticas's knew her parents and she didn't here a single thing about them. She would deal with them later. For now, she turned the page again and saw another letter addressed to her.

_Dear Lotus,_

_In the next group of pages you will find a bunch of maps and mythical artifacts. Each map has a picture of an island that you must visit to find the artifact that you will need. You can see a picture of the artifact on the page following each map. There are 5 islands including the main island of Bliss. In all, there will be 6 artifacts. In this book you will find out where to find each artifact and where to bring them. You need to bring the artifacts to The Sanctuary of Heart. There you will find out your deepest secret, but you need all the artifacts. Hope to see you here in Bliss Islands._

_-Kichi_

_(Good fortune fairy)_

She wondered who Kichi was. It did say _good fortune fairy. _Maybe she was going to meet Kichi in this obscure island of Bliss. Lotus was very curious about Kichi.

Lotus continued looking through the book, and became more and more destined to go to these islands. She wondered about her mother and father. She wondered about the Bliss Islands. She wondered about Kichi, but she wondered about something greater.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KTA: **Sorry, I had to add another cliffhanger. It just helps me start off the next chapter. I get mental block occasionally.

**Maxus: **Kawaii! HOW COME I'M NOT IN THIS CHAPTER?

**Riku: **Because you're not important- wait I'm not in this chapter either?

**Maxus: **Because you're unimportant! Haha!

**KTA:** Hey! How dare you say that to Riku! –blush-

**Maxus:** How dare you turn against your own OC!

**KTA:** I do what I please!

**Ilani:** SHUTUP!

**Kia:** But I want pie!

**Ilani:** (throws pie at Kia but lands on a blue wall instead)

**Maxus:** I'm hungry!

**Kia:** Me too! I'm going to eat Maxus's hair! It looks like black licorice.

Ilani: Well, this should be interesting!

Riku: Yeah, I know!

Ilani: Hey you look like me! Awesome!

Riku: I want to chew on bubblegum.

KTA: What else are you supposed to do with bubblegum?

Riku: Hey! A squirrel! Wait! It's Kia!

(It starts to rain chocolate chip cookies)

(Maxus was attacked for having delicious-looking hair)

(Kia looks like a squirrel)

(Ilani is oblivious)

(Riku wants gum)

(And I don't care)

Bye! Please review


	4. Chapter 3: The Hidden Truth

**I am once again sorry for taking so long to update! It's just that this chapter is long, so it took me a while to finish. Thanks for those who have reviewed for my previous chapters! They are awesome! It makes me feel like my story has a purpose and has importance. I updated my profile, so check it out when you can. I added random scripts from the cast of this story. It's like my own talk show. I still don't understand why I bother with my intro. authoress notes; it's not like anyone reads them anyway. Right? Anyone…? My point exactly! So, here! I present: Ch. 3!**

**Disclaimer: **Any characters I mention from Kingdom Hearts in my authoress notes are obviously not mine! I rest my case! **Kia:** Is this court? **KTA:** NO! **Kia: **Well, you said _I rest my case. _**KTA:** It's an expression.

**Kia: **Oh! (Maxus walks in and trips on a rock)

_**We left off: **_

She wondered about Kichi, but she wondered about something greater.

_**Chapter 3: The Hidden Truth **_

What she wondered about the most was the relation of the Fruitica's and her biological parents.

_**When were the Fruitica's going to tell her?**_

_**Why did they hide this from her?**_

_**Was there something she wasn't supposed to know?**_

Doubts filled her mind for a while. She really wanted to find out more about her parents _from _the Fruitica's, but why would they hide this from her? Maybe, they were waiting for Lotus to ask them. I mean, isn't that how it usually is. She was confused. The book. The secret. The spell. What in the name of purple grapes was a Sanctuary of Heart? Where are these Bliss Islands her mother was talking about? Who is Kichi? How was a teenage girl suppose to manage such a burden? She had so many questions after reading that book. You would think it would have all the answers, but it was just the beginning of the tunnel. Was her fairy godmother going to appear out of thin air and fix everything? No, not quite. She had to ask the Fruitica's, whom she grew more and more suspicious about.

She felt very lonely at this point. After reading the letter her mom wrote, she became somewhat depressed. She was hungry for answers, but these weren't questions that could be answered by anyone. She didn't want to, but she had to ask the Fruitica's these questions, and she was going to show them the book for she had a feeling she wasn't the only one who knew about it. She waited until tomorrow to ask them, but for now she needed some rest. Tomorrow was going to be a long, long, long day.

"**LOTUS! **Lotus! _Lotus!" _screeched an anonymous voice.

Lotus was subconsciously awaken, "What? Who are you?"

"The book! The book!" it replied.

"You can talk? What do you want?" Lotus said with the slightest amount of uncertainty.

"You are the…" the voice started.

"The what?" Lotus said trying to listen closely.

The voice continued but left Lotus hanging "You are the…"

**BBBBBRRRRIIIIINNNNNG! **Lotus was startled from her dream. It was all a dream. No, a nightmare. It was morning and the clock read 6:30 a.m. She felt the need to throw the darn thing out the window for waking her up, but she might hit the neighbor's cat, which comes out at that time. Oh well. Lotus was a little upset at the fact she couldn't finish her dream. Hard-to-understand dreams were one thing, but having an open-ended one was really annoying, especially to Lotus.

"Stupid alarm clock!" Lotus mumbled to herself.

She unplugged it and sat up on her bed. She rubbed her eyes of the tiredness, and yawned. She split her cherry blossom-decorated window curtains to let in some light. The sky was a nice robin's egg blue. She cracked open her window a little. A soft breeze came in blowing Lotus's frosted pink hair out of her face. She saw Momo, the neighbor's cat. The cat was a marshmallow white with beautiful green eyes. Then, she went back into a reverie. She wondered what the book was going to say to her; yet again more questions rolled into her mind like marbles on top of a steep hill.

The door opened. It was Maxus.

"Hey, Lo, you're up," Maxus said a little surprised.

"I see you, too, haven't adjusted to summer vacation," Lotus retorted.

"Real funny! I just have to get used to sleepin' in," Maxus tried to explained, "what's your story?"

"The dumb alarm clock woke me up!" she said with annoyance.

"Ha! Forgot to unplug it, I see. Well, I'm making breakfast…wanna help?" Maxus said changing the subject. He wasn't the kind of person who does small talk on dumb subjects.

"Uh…yeah, I guess so," Lotus answered with astonishment, "You can cook! Since when?" Lotus gave the switchy eyes with a smirk.

"Since today," Maxus cracked while laughing, "Why?"

Lotus looked away for she was smiling, "Oh nothing."

The siblings made breakfast for themselves and for their parents. Lotus made buttered toast and eggs. Maxus made freshly brewed coffee and pancakes. It was delicious. After breakfast, Maxus went outside to practice skateboarding with his friends. Lotus decided to approach the Fruitica's on her parents. She ran upstairs to get the book and back downstairs.

"Mrs. Fruitica? Mr. Fruitica?" Lotus said timidly.

"Yes, sweetheart," they both replied in unison.

"Can I talk to you?" Lotus asked.

"Um…sure, honey. About what?" Mrs. Fruitica asked.

"My parents," she replied.

The room fell silent. Lotus felt like leaving at this point. Both of the Fruitica's looked up giving their full attention to Lotus. Mr. Fruitica cleared his throat. Mrs. Fruitica pulled out a large brown box.

"Oh yes! What would you like to know, my dear?" Mrs. Fruitica asked.

Lotus knew just what to say since she had so many questions, "What were they like?"

Mrs. Fruitica stuck her hand in the box and pulled out what seemed to look like a photo. Lotus felt the rush of tears coming out but held it in. It was too early to cry.

Mrs. Fruitica handed the photo to Lotus. "Here, Lotus. This is a picture of them."

"Thanks," Lotus replied looking for any resemblance.

"Your father, Rintaru, he was a card! He had a great sense of humor and always like to make people laugh!" Mr. Fruitica proclaimed in his fondest memories.

Mrs. Fruitica jumped in, "Your mother, AnaLi, was the sweetest thing ever. She was good with her hands, as we like to say. She had a talent for arts and crafts. Oh! In this box you can find one of her paintings of Lake Biwa. It is too beautiful for words."

Lotus just stared at her parent's portrait, practically ignoring everything they were telling her. All she wanted was to see them, see how they looked. (I mean I would too if I had pink hair. Okay back to the story) One tear after another rolled down her cheeks. They were not tears of sorrow or tears of joy; they were just tears. She looked up at the two adults, who felt very awkward right now. They saw her face drenched and red.

"Oh, Lotus, don't cr-," Mrs. Fruitica said noticing it was too late. Then she said with open arms, "come here." "It's gonna be okay."

Mr. Fruitica tried to help the cause, "Lotus, they will always be in your heart."

That was the last thing Lotus wanted to hear, it meant nothing to her. Nothing at all! Her eyes blazed as she faced Mr. Frutica. She was furious by his comment.

Lotus yelled, " **IF THEY ARE IN MY HEART, WHY DOES MY HEART FEEL LIKE AN EMPTY HOLE?! IF THEY ARE IN MY HEART, WHY DOES MY HEART FEEL LIKE IT IS A GIANT BLOCK OF IRON?!" **Lotus calmed down, looked down at herself, and whispered, "If they are in my heart, why am I crying? Can you answer that?"

Mr. Fruitica had no need to yell at Lotus for using that tone with him. It is very hard for a child to go through something this big; he had the greatest amount of sympathy for her. Seriously, what 14-year-old teen is going to believe that? We are the type that need solid gold answers, not some absurd poppycock that younger children always believe.

Mrs. Fruitica tried to break the tension, "Lotus, my dear, take this box to your room and look through it. We are just not the right people to answer these-"

Mr. Fruitica cut her off and tried to explain himself, since the tension was his doing, " What she's trying to say is that-"

"I can handle this on my own, thank you honey," Mrs. Fruitica said with impatience to Mr. Fruitica. "What I was trying to say is that maybe you need to see more visual objects like the ones in this box and if there are any questions that haven't been answered by them, then you can ask us."

A tranquil Lotus replied accepting the box, "Okay."

"There is one thing that is missing though, "Mrs. Fruitica added.

Lotus gave the I-have-a-feeling-I-know-what-you-are-going-to-say look, "Oh. Please do tell."

Mrs. Fruitica explained rummaging through the box, " It's this book. A big brown book. It has maps-," Mrs. Fruitica looked up just to see the book in Lotus's hands.

"Is this it?" Lotus asked knowing what the answer was already.

"Yeah! How'd you-?" Mrs. Fruitica said in a state of shock.

"I found it last night under one of the floorboards in my room," Lotus stated with a smirk on her face.

"Hmmm…I think your mother put it there. You know, trying to "communicate" with you. Hehe!" Mrs. Fruitica said having one of those self-humor moments. (Totally weird and let's not forget embarrassing.)

Mr. Fruitica and Lotus exchanged looks of I-don't-get-it-ness.

Lotus broke the awkwardness, "Uh…"

Clearing her throat and coming back down to earth, Mrs. Fruitica realized her wisecrack was the dumbest thing Lotus heard that day. "So…uh…do you have any questions on it?" she asked changing the subject.

"Um…not really, but I did want to ask you if I can pursue my destiny using this book." Lotus said quickly so she can get it over with.

"Sure! I know this means a whole lot to you so I approve! How 'bout you honey?" Mrs. Fruitica asked.

"Fine with me!" Mr. Fruitica said with a smile to Lotus.

A smile grew on Lotus's face. She ran up to them as quick as she could without trampling on the box.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU GUYS," Lotus joyfully yelled.

"Did you want to go alone or did you…" Mr. Fruitica asked making sure there wasn't anyone else she wanted to bring with her.

"Well, yeah, actually I did want to ask if Maxus could come, and if Ilani and Kia wanted to join me on my quest."

Mrs. Fruitica was quick to answer, "Maxus can go, of course. In fact, I recommend he go with you. I'm sure he'll want to go. He's been upset about the no vacation thing this year."

Good timing! Maxus came in just in time to hear their conversation.

"Yeah…what about Maxus?" Maxus said pouring orange juice into a cup.

"Oh, honey, you will be going with Lotus and possibly her friends on an expedition. Look through this book, you will be traveling to each of these islands off the coast of Japan. This is very important to Lotus," Mrs. Fruitica explained.

"Sweet!" Maxus excitedly said flipping through the pages.

"I'll go over to Kia's and Ilani's house after lunch." Lotus said making a general statement.

Lotus was filled with jollity. She could never have been happier! She took the box to her room to look at later. Now, Lotus wanted to take one last flip through the book. She was excited to visit a foreign archipelago. As she flipped through the pages, she noticed something about each island. They each were based on a certain element, which were **water **(mizu)**, earth **(tsuchi)**, fire** (hi)**, air, metal **(kinzoku) and **magic**. The names of the islands were somewhat related to the element in their Japanese translation.

**Mizuri- **The Land of Water

**Tsuchino- **The Land of Earth and Nature

**HiTani- **The Land of Fire

**AiroShiro- **The Land of Air

**Kinzokuna- **The Land of Metal

**Bliss- **The Land of Magic and the Mainland

The chain of islands was 1000 miles off the coast of Japan. Lotus was relieved to know there was a portal hole at the back of the book to take them directly to a port that was only 30 miles away from the islands. A special plane would fly them there. Lotus was just imagining how exotic, how breathtaking, how…oh, let's not waste time; these islands are too magnificent to describe. On the islands, inhabited the most rare and most beautiful kinds of nature and creatures. Bliss Islands were an "imaginary reality". Hard to explain, but you get the idea.

Lotus looked at her clock. It was 1:05. Lunch was over, and she didn't eat anything. She was too excited to be hungry. She excused herself from the house, and out the door she went on her pink skateboard. There was always a hill she had to get through to go to Ilani's house; that's how she started liking skateboarding, since she needed an easier way to get down the hill. She whizzed down the hill in all her glory. The wind streamed through her hair. At the bottom of the hill a guy, named Jack, stood there dumbfounded, but he has no importance whatsoever, so, yeah. Lotus cut a corner. There on that street, she passed Kashi Bakery, The Corner Barber, Madam Kaika's Flower Shoppe, and then a row of houses. Two houses down was Ilani's house. She slowed down to a halt in front of her concrete with white detailing house. She walked up to the stairs, and knocked on the door. Ilani and Kia both answered the door.

"Oh! Lotus, we were just getting ready to go to your house," Kia so foolishly retorted.

"Yeah, well, since you made it here first, come on in!" Ilani said in her most emotionless voice.

Lotus was surprised on how convenient her life was, "Well, um…okay."

Lotus stepped in Ilani's air-conditioned house. It was like walking in a refrigerator after being out in a hot, summery day.

"So, Lotus, why did you come to my house? We usually go to your house on Saturdays," Ilani asked as she poured some ice-cold lemonade for Lotus.

"I really, really needed to tell you two or well…ask you two for a huge favor!" Lotus said adding some excitement to the sound of silence in the room.

"OoooooOoooooo! I love huge favors," retorted Kia.

"Oh, really? Would you like to do _me_ a _huge favor _Kia?" said Ilani with a cheesy smile.

Kia stood there blankly, as she stared at the cup in Ilani's hand, "…"

"Throw this away for me. Thank you! You're a doll!" Ilani said sarcastically.

Lotus managed a small smirk. Kia stomped away with the cup. Kia has a way of cornering herself in these situations. She's just gullible. Ilani was impressed with herself. Kia returned from her jaunt to the trash can. Lotus gave a back-to-business look. Both girls gave their undivided attention to Lotus.

Lotus cleared her throat and said, "Remember when I said that I felt that this summer was going to be interesting?"

Ilani gave a look of misunderstanding, "Yeah, I remember, but I don't she where this is going."

Lotus took out the big brown book from a canvas bag. The two girls just watched in awe.

"Wow! That book is humungo!" Kia said, once again killing the moment.

Ilani was in a bit of shock, "Yeah! Kia's right. Where did you find it?"

Lotus explained quickly; she just wanted to get to the main purpose of her visit. "After I hung up with you guys that night on the phone, I found it under one of my floorboards. It just happened. I didn't press any buttons. I didn't say any magical words. Nothing! It just happened."

Both of the girls stared at Lotus as if she had just spoken a different language.

"Anyway, I want you to read the first and second page. They are letters. One is from my mother and the other one is from some mysterious fairy."" Lotus said flipping open to the pages.

Ilani read it, and so did Kia. Kia knew better than to ask a witty question at this point.

Ilani was blown away to tears, "Wow, that's just-."

Kia was, for once, speechless!

"I know, it's sad, but we can't just drench in our tears. We need to do something!" Lotus demanded.

"Yeah, I know but what?" Ilani said hopelessly.

"The maps! Look at them!" Lotus said pointing the maps out.

"What use are they? I don't understand," Kia said solemnly.

Lotus was waiting for someone to pop that question.

(_Now it's time for an intermission: _**Dude:** You mean someone is going to engage Lotus? **KTA: **No! Not that way, you doidle! I meant, "ask" that question. **Dude: **Oooooh! _Now back to your scheduled programming_)

"We are going to pursue my destiny! We are going to Bliss Islands!" shouted Lotus from the top of her lungs.

Ilani was stunned, "No way! Seriously? That's just, well-."

"Wohoo!" interrupted Kia.

"When are we going?" Ilani asked eagerly.

"Well, we will prepare all next week. By the following Monday, we should be out and about. I also forgot to mention Maxus is coming with us. Maxus quit his job at the ice cream parlor after the second day. He said it was boring and pointless. He also said he was too outgoing for a scheduled job. He's waiting until he is 18." Lotus plainly said as if it was all planned already, which it was.

"But Lotus, these islands seem like they are 900 to 1000 miles off of Japan's coast. We'd be in a boat alone for days!" worried Ilani.

Lotus explained to Ilani and Kia that there was a portal to a port that was 30 miles away from the islands. The planes at the port would fly them there.

"Sounds decent," Ilani nodded in satisfaction to Kia.

Lotus gave a long pause and glanced at the book and than at the two other girls. She asked with doubt, unsure they would approve. "So, what do you say? Are you in?"

Kia (always ready to answer) said, "Totally!"

Lotus and Kia both looked at Ilani for an answer. Ilani was the kind that liked to build up tension and drama- in a good way. "Well, I'm not very sure- OF COURSE, I WILL! You think I'm gonna let you two have all the fun!" she said hugging Lotus.

All three girls cheered and gave a group hug. They all agreed to meet at Lotus's house all next week for preparation. Their summer _was _going to be interesting just like they said it would be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KTA: **Long chappy! I should know! I typed it!

**Riku: **I'm not in this chapter! Why?

**Maxus: **What part of "later chapters" don't you understand?

**Kia: **(comes down the stairs with her lunch box)

**Ilani: **(sticks her foot out)

**Kia: **(trips on foot, lunchbox goes flying in the air and lands on the ground- an orange and chocolate bar fall out. Kia retrieves her fallen treasures.)

(chibihachi gets it, it was a random moment we had)

**Maxus: **Pphhrrrt! Pphhrrrt! Pphhrrrt!

**Kia: **Who's making those horrible noises?

**Maxus: **Me!

**Kia: **MMMAAAAAXUUUUSSSSS!

**KTA: **IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!

(chibihachi gets it, it was another random moment we had)

**Jack: **I really want to thank you, Kawaii, for putting me in this chap-

**CameraMan: **(falls from the ceiling randomly and squashes Jack)

_In loving memory of Jack, whom the CameraMan squashed. Don't worry Jack is fictional._


	5. Chapter 4: The Osiris

**Okay! Let me make this short. I know I haven't updated in a while…okay…in a very long time. Sorry, but I haven't had inspiration for a while. Let's see…I would like to thank my reviewers- chibihachi, Kimitala, and shikaxtem fanatic-4ever.**

**Pizza is hot!**

**Ice Cream is cold!**

**These dumb authoress notes,**

**Are getting' old!**

**Something I thought of from the top of my head! HeHe! Anyway, I just felt like typing that! Oh well?**

_New Character! Check my profile for the new character, Kichi!_

**DISCLAIMER:** I own everything in my story. In my authoress notes, I **don't** own Moogles or Leon from KH. I **don't** own Spongebob or Napoleon. OKAY! I also **don't **own the song SexyBack. I **don't** own these phrases: **F is for friends who do stuff together. U is for u and me. N is for anywhere, anytime at all down here in the deep blue sea **and **Don't touch my pompom!**

**Left off:**

All three girls cheered and gave a group hug. They all agreed to meet at Lotus's house all next week for preparation. Their summer _was _going to be interesting just like they said it would be.

_**Ch. 4: The Osiris**_

It was Sunday, a cool breezy day. The sun was out and so were the birds. Chirping can be heard in the tree next to her room window. You can hear youngins walk past talking about the world's most obscure things. From running over a water bottle with a skateboard to throwing baseballs in dumpsters and well- like I said _the world's most obscure things_.

Lotus, Maxus, Ilani, and Kia were all gathered in Lotus and Maxus's living room. The teens were all so curious about this Bliss Islands business. WHO? WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? And above all WHY?

_Who _will they meet?

_What _will they see?

_When _will they be back to talk about their discovery?

_Where _are these islands?

_Why_ haven't they seen or heard about these islands before?

The most they could do is prepare. Prepare for the worst, the best, the unbelievable, the unexpected! Ah! Yes! The unexpected! What to expect? Oh well, you can never put a bet on that. These Bliss Islands are never to be taken for granted; never expect anything! Just be!

"So guys, I really want to thank you all so much for accompanying me on this expedition," said Lotus as she placed The Shukumei in front-and-center amongst them.

"Your welcome," cracked Kia.

"No sweat, you're our friend! We're always going to be there for you," Ilani said almost secretively.

"I'll do anything for my little sis, even if it means going to a place that we haven't even heard of!" Maxus said with humor. They all chuckle.

"Well, first things first, we need new outfits and- YES! MAXUS! I KNOW! _GUYS DON'T WEAR OUTFITS!_" Lotus said going to the back of the book.

"DOES THIS INVOLVE THE NEED TO GO SHOPPING?!!!!" Kia said with clutched fists, twitching eyes and a very scary smile.

Lotus saw Ilani behind Kia with a tranquilizer that _looked _like it was headed towards Kia.

"Ilani!" Lotus shouted as Ilani looked startled. Maxus was staring at Lotus. Kia had the "rabies-infested" look.

"What? Someone was bound to do it!" Ilani defended.

"It's not nice to sting people with tranquilizers just because they look like they have rabies when you say the word 'shop'!" Lotus preached.

"What? This 'ol thing. It wasn't for Kia; it was just in case some wild animal attacks us or somethin'" explained Ilani.

"Well, in that case, it's fine. Wait! Where'd you get that tranquilizer?" asked Lotus.

"My sources remain anonymous!" answered Ilani defiantly.

Lotus shrugged and said, "That's fair." She then took the Shukumei and opened it to an empty page. When the page was out in the open, letters started to appear. The page was titled THE OSIRIS. A puff of smoke came out with a neon green glow. When the smoke was gone a little crystal ball appeared. Inside it was a little fairy. The crystal ball split in fourths and the fairy came fluttering out. She was so tiny! Maxus's glowing eyes just followed the fairy. Ilani just stared at the fairy making sure she didn't try to turn her into a frog or something. Kia calmed down and was hypnotized by the glowing surrounding of the fairy.

"Oooooooo preeeeeetty coloooooooors!" Kia said reaching a hand out to the fairy.

Lotus forced Kia's arm down and whispered, "Kia, that is not a toy!" Maxus smirked.

The fairy was just floating around without saying a word for about half an hour. She just let the teens stare at her and all her tiny-self glory.

Ilani got up, frustrated with this silent drivel, and said, "This is pointless! I'm makin' pancakes, anybody want some?"

The three other teens just ignored Ilani and stared at the fairy as if their brains were drained.

Ilani stomped back into the room and yelled, "DON'T YOU BLOCKHEADS REALIZE THAT WE'RE NOT GETTING ANYWHERE BY STARING AT THIS FAIRY!"

All was silent.

"I'M MAKING PANCAKES!" Ilani roared as she made her way towards the door. The door slammed in Ilani's face. "OKAY! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS BALLYHOO!"

The fairy finally spoke up and said, "Ballyhoo? What ballyhoo? There's no ballyhoo here!"

Ilani looked shocked as well as the others as they haven't heard the fairy speak ever since she got there. Ilani sat down with the rest of the group as quiet as she could be. All eyes were on the fairy.

Lotus broke the ice and asked, "What is your name? My name is Lotus."

"Well, I'm glad you asked!" the fairy started. "My name is Kichi, the good fortune fairy."

That's when it hit Lotus, "KICHI? You're the one who-"

Without letting her finish, Kichi said, "Yup, I wrote it! That was me!"

Lotus's face was glowing with joy, " I'm honored to finally meet you!"

Kichi looked flattered and went up to Lotus's ear and whispered, "Who are your friends, here with you?

Lotus whispered back loud enough for all of them to hear what she was saying. "This is my brother, Maxus, and my two best friends, Kia and the other one…er…Ilani."

"Hello, Maxus, Kia, and Ilani," greeted the fairy.

Maxus just nodded his head. Kia said hi back to the fairy as if she were staring at a huge meteor. Ilani just gave a whish of her hand and smiled indifferently.

"So…um…Kichi, we were instructed to talk to you, but for what?" Lotus asked.

"Oh, nothing big, just for your adventure suits" Kichi explained.

"Okay, then, Kichi, WORK YOUR MAGIC!" Lotus said joyfully.

"Alrighty, then! Hmmm…let's see…" Kichi said observing each of their personalities.

She looked at Maxus and said, "You look like quite the protective type. You seem very caring of your sister and her friends, and your suit needs to fit that personality. On the count of, you're the only guy accompanying these three lovely ladies. You need an impact-proof, tough-guy sort of suit, but also one that makes you look good, since you are somewhat conscience on your looks."

Maxus just looked at Kichi in awe. He felt like she knew him more than he knew himself. Then, Kia broke the silence and screeched, "ME NEXT! ME NEXT! OOO OOO! ME NEXT!"

Kichi looked at Kia and said, "Yes, yes, you are quite the bubbly-type. You are very flamboyant and vibrant. You are a very in-fashion, chic, and stylish type of girl. You need an outfit that will keep up with your free spirit and vivid attitude, but also one that will be "fashionably acceptable" to you."

Kia was just stricken with silence. They all looked at Kia waiting for one of her blood-curdling retorts. She realized everyone was starring at her and said, "What? Is there a zit on my face?" She ran to the bathroom as the rest of them laughed to themselves.

"Will she be okay?" worried Kichi.

"She'll be fine. She's just a drama queen," answered Ilani.

"Oh, Ilani, I almost forgot! Do you want me to-"started Kichi.

"Yeah, I guess," Ilani said.

Kichi looked at Kia with a very studious face. "Hmmm…Ilani, you are, well, you are, what us fairies call "The Crabs"."

"A CRAB! YOU CALLIN' ME A CRAB!?" Ilani said defensively.

"No, not in a rude way. To us _crabs _are people who have a hard shell but a soft inside. You see, on the outside, your shell; you are very tough, strong, defensive, and unafraid of what you face at the moment. Now, your inside, which, in this case, your heart, is light. Deep down inside you care, you love, you understand. Your outside is the total opposite of your inside." Kichi explained.

"Okay, what does this have to do with my uniform? May I ask?" Ilani said with impatience.

Kichi paused and said, "Your outfit needs to reveal more of your inner person, but it also has to allow you to be your bold and courageous self. You are a risk-taker. This outfit has to allow you to work in all types of climate and conditions, since nothing, not even a bit of rain, will stop you. This outfit also needs to reveal more of the true you, instead of hiding you under all of the colors and cloth."

Ilani, for once, looked like she cared.

"Ilani, are you okay?" asked Lotus. Kia was walking in.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ilani responded trying to avoid Kia from talking.

Lotus cleared her throat and said something quietly to Kichi trying not to arouse attention, "Um…Kichi? What about-"

Kichi got the message, "OH, YES! Almost forgot! Lotus, let's see, hmmm….very sophisticated. I see a great leader in you. You are very classy, but you like to have fun all the same. Everyone enjoys being around you. You are like the heart of this pack. You are great to turn to for advice. Am I right, guys?"

Maxus nodded his head.

Ilani gave a "she-is-right" expression.

Kia said, "There was never a zit on my face!"

They all rolled their eyes and smiled.

Kichi got back to the point, "Anyhow, you need an outfit that says: HEY! I'M THE LEADER AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO BE ME! You get what I'm saying, Lotus?"

"Totally!" Lotus said with a smile.

"Okeedokes! Time to see your outfits!" Kichi said with the wave of her wand. Dust poofed out. It was a silver-whitish color as it went up in the air. Then, it turned pink-orange as it came down. Then, finally, it turned blue-green as it landed on the teens' clothes. In the blink of an eye, they were all wearing their adventure suits. They were amazed by how it fit their personality, style, and interests.

Maxus looked at his suit and then said to Kichi, "Wow, Kichi, how'd you-"

"Oh, just believe!" Kichi responded.

Ilani was just speechless, "Kichi, I…I…don't really know what to say! Thank you so much! I'm sorry about earlier…I-"

"Ehh, it's okay! I understand," reassured Kichi.

"O! M! G! Thanks so much, Kichi! I love this!" Kia said. (Or should I say yelled?)

"Doesn't anyone say Oh My Gosh anymore? This world is going to be run by IMers and TextMessagers!" Kichi said to herself.

Lotus started saying, "Kichi, I want to thank-"

"No, sweat! TTLY on me…is that what you young people say now?" Kichi said trying to be "cool".

"Good try!" Lotus said laughing.

"Yeah, I tried…hehe" Kichi said quite embarrassed. "Listen, I have an appointment later today. I really gotta get goin'."

"Okay," Lotus started, "So where do we go from here?"

While Lotus was talking, Kichi opened the crystal ball to go inside. It looked like a portal hole, almost.

Kichi turned around just to find out that _everyone _was waiting for her answer.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KTA: **I had to cut this chappy a little short since I was planning to update last week.

**Ilani: **Seriously, Kawaii! Pancakes! Of all things in the world! PANCAKES! (anvil falls on Ilani)

**KTA: **Thank you stage crew!

**Kia: **I bet that tranquilizer was originally for me! Wasn't it? You know, Kawa- (elephant falls on Kia)

**KTA: **Thank you stage crew!

**Stage Crew: **That wasn't us!

**KTA: **Then who was it?

**Stage Crew: **According to the weather forecast, it says it's gonna rain elephants.

**Maxus: **(starts singing SexyBack by Justin Timberlake)

**Moogle: **Don't touch my pompom!

**Leon: **(Hits head on computer and gets attacked by a giant asparagus)

**Spongebob: **F is for friends who do stuff together. U is for u and me. N is for anywhere, anytime at all down here in the deep blue sea.

**Napoleon: **(drawing in his sketchbook)

**KTA: **Why is there a Moogle on the set? Why is Leon being attacked by a giant asparagus? Why is Spongebob singing the F.U.N. song? AND WHY ARE YOU DRAWING? Hey, what are you drawing?

**Napoleon: **A Jeetah.

**KTA: **What's a Jeetah?

**Napoleon: **It's a mix of a Jaguar and a Cheetah.

**Everyone who didn't get attack by some anonymous object such as an anvil, elephant, or asparagus: **Ooooooh!


	6. Chapter 5: Amulet of the Generations

**OMG! I am so sorry I haven't updated in like a gabillion years! Well, now I have a chance to update! Finally! Well, enough of this chitter chatter….let's get on with the show….**

**Disclaimer: **I own everything in this chapter! Thanks for understanding!

**We left off: **Kichi turned around to find everyone was waiting for her answer.

**Chapter 5 **

**Amulet of the Generations**

"Um, well…..I...…I wasn't really ready for a question like that," Kichi said trying to resist the pull of the crystal ball and managed to get away. The crystal ball closed and so did the book.

"You mean…," Kia said cutting off the steady flow of good conversation.

"Well, did you check that box…ya know, the one sitting in that corner over yonder?" Kichi suggested pointing to the big square lump.

Lotus tried to avoid her saying that because all there was left to look at was a necklace left by her mother.

"A necklace, you say? Did you at least take one examination at it?" Kichi said disappointedly.

Lotus began to stammer, "No, I…I…"

"You do know that that necklace is not like them other necklaces, right?" Kichi said a bit confused.

Lotus tried to answer back, "Um, I thought it was just-"

"What, just a piece of jewelry that makes no difference then all them other necklaces?" Kichi said in such a rage that everyone was silent, "do you know that that necklace is a real piece of work? That necklace is the Amulet of the Generations!! "

Ilani was frozen, "Come again."

"The Amu- of the Whatywhat?" shouted Kia.

"Kichi, is there something I'm not getting here? I mean nothing came with the necklace to inform me that it was the Amulet of the Generations," Lotus said defensively.

"Is there someth- oh dear, that amulet is a special kind of necklace. It contains powers that will protect you from all evils if used properly. That amulet has been passed down from daughter to daughter in your family and you are the next heiress to that amulet. It cannot be passed down to a brother or son for the powers will drain and just return to the rightful owner." Kichi said so passionately that everyone could not help but listen in.

Lotus startled, "The heiress?"

"Why, yes! Open your eyes, love! That amulet left by your mother has such a rare beauty. A beauty no other could posses!" Kichi then stared blankly out the window with furious eyes, "but with every beauty, there is one that seeks its power!"

"You mean someone is after that amulet?" Lotus asked glancing quickly at the box that the amulet was in.

"YES!!!!! The whole world of the Bliss Islands fears him!" Kichi yelled, surprised at her naïve sense of mind. "Some call him the Destroyer, but he goes by the name Sir Jaxler."

Ilani rolled her eyes and said, "OOOO Sir Jaxler!!! Spooky!! Probably a pathetic, sensitive little baby who is scared of spiders and probably makes all his prisoners do all of that stuff that men do that he's too "weak and fragile" to do because he's afraid his hair will come undone or somethin'! PSH! He's probably a little pretty princess that still sucks his thumb!"

Maxus gave a look of disapproval to Ilani, who just shrugged. "Lotus, I don't know…this Jaxler guy and that amulet makes a recipe for a box of serious trouble," he stated watching Lotus approach the box and picking up the amulet.

Lotus placed the amulet around her neck and felt a brief force surround her. When it went away, she fell to the ground.

"LOTUS!!!!!!!!" The other three teens yelled in unison.

"She's okay! That was actually a good sign," Kichi assured.

"A GOOD SIGN THAT THIS SHOULD BE CALLED OFF!!!!!!!" Maxus demanded.

"Maxus, NO! I must do this…this is my future, my…my calling! I can't spend the rest of my life running away from me, that's just not right!" Lotus scowled back getting up from the floor. She walked to the mirror.

Kichi decided to jump in….a little bit delayed, though, "No! A good sign that she is the rightful heiress!"

While all of the commotion was going on, Lotus was staring at the amulet in the mirror. It was a silver tear-drop shaped pendant with a clear diamond in the center, surrounding the diamond were engravings of the 5 elements' symbols in kanji writing.

"It's so beautiful," Lotus said to herself with a fiery gleam in her eyes.

"It is, isn't it?" Kichi whispered back.

Lotus jumped, "Oh, Kichi, I…"

"That diamond you see will help you locate the treasures by changing colors and blinking lights. It will warn you of danger and protect from those evils," Kichi said, "but the only thing it can't protect is itself…and that's where you return the favor and protect it also. Lotus…….this is like your soul!"

"So, technically, I'm fighting for my life and soul?" questioned Lotus.

"Exactly…and without it, well, without it you're really nothing. That world you are going to enter can be fierce, a big challenge….a life threatening challenge. There will be many battles….mostly of mind….," Kichi said truthfully, "Are you up to it?"

Lotus grabbed the pendant and looked up slowly. In her mind she thought…_Life-threatening? I can't risk- NO! I MUST! My parents fought their battles….now I will fight mine….with heart…..__ with soul. _"What are we waiting for?" Lotus said with a smile of sheer confidence.

"I knew you would come through," Kichi said placing a hand on Lotus's back. "Well, you pretty much have all that you need…and the islands are very resourceful along with the phenomenal hospitality the people show. They'll help you…so…I think we're pretty much set to go."

Looking of the corners of her eyes, "It's time? You mean-"

"Yes, Lotus! The time is splendid!" demanded Kichi.

Frustrated, Lotus said, "But, how do I get there? I mean there's nothing in the book that-"

"Ever paid attention to the back cover of the book?" Kichi said with no hesitation-a common mistake, no need for fuss.

Lotus gave a look of shock blankness, scratched her head, and swallowed heavily "Ooh, I never…eheh…um….yeah." She grabbed the book in pure embarrassment and flipped it over. "I see a deep carve-in of a tear drop……almost like the pendant…..wait….I-"

"Yes, hold your pendant to the carving and it will transport you there….well, actually, it will bring you to Lapacoast Port," Kichi said in a reverie.

"Lapacoast Port? What's that?" asked Lotus.

"It's the airport of Bliss Islands; it's a few miles away from the actual Islands. If you're lucky, you might be able to catch one of their astounding aerobatic shows. It's quite a show! Hopefully, you'll be able to see one. They do tricks with the airplanes…..oh well, ummmm……so whenever you're ready…we can….yeah." Kichi said realizing her nonstop rambling.

Lotus looked at the rest of them and without a word said, they nodded. Kichi looked at the clock in Lotus's room. "Oh my stars! I'm late! I really must be on my way!"

"Um…Kichi, you do realize that the clock in my room is 3 hours ahead…in fact it doesn't even work. It's really 12 noon….," Lotus said quickly glancing at her watch.

"Really? So it's not 3?" Kichi asked in embarrassment.

"No, Kichi," they all said laughing.

A relieved Kichi said, "Thank goodness, well, since I have to go to the Islands, I think I can accompany you to the port. I'm gonna ask you one more time…..are you ready?"

The four teens all glanced and smiled at each other and nodded at Kichi. Kichi looked back at them adoring their maturity towards the situation and appearance with the new suits she made especially for each and every one of them.

Kia then broke the silence ", Well, then, what are we waiting for?"

Everyone snapped out of a daze. They all did some last minute preparations. Maxus placed his neck shield and biker gloves. Kia ran to the mirror to fix her hair and make sure her makeup was good and in place. Ilani just stood behind her with her arms folded.

"What? You never know if there will be hot guys." Kia said defensively.

Ilani, Kia, and, Maxus met up with Kichi and Lotus, who was holding the Shukumei in her arms. They all put a hand on Lotus's shoulders and closed their eyes.

Lotus looked at Kichi for a sign of reassurance. "Go ahead, Lotus." Kichi finally said.

Lotus placed her amulet's pendant up to the carving. A white beam of light showered over them. In a blink of an eye, they were there. The teens just froze as they stared at the extraordinaire. Nothing was like it was back in Japan. They were in Lapacoast Port, at last.


End file.
